


If You Make It Here

by colazitron



Series: 2015 December Holiday Fic Countdown [14]
Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Hiatus fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't plan on staying at Taylor's place in NYC, but here they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Make It Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



Of all the places Harry thought about wandering over their break, he didn’t think his ex-girlfriend’s New York flat would be one of them. But then he’d ended up in the area, curious about seeing New York without expectations and for some reason calling Taylor and asking to stay with her for a few days, or maybe even weeks, popped into his head before calling up literally any hotel. It doesn’t even make any sense given that paps camp out outside her building literally every day she’s in New York. Harry has never used the front door of her building, and he’s really fucking lucky there is a back door, and that Taylor’s arrangement with the paps keeps them away from it. He didn’t ask if she’d’ve let him stay if there weren’t a way for him to stay undetected. He doesn’t know of he’d’ve asked.

As it is, he’s been here for two weeks and Taylor gave him a set of keys on his fourth day.

The only people who know Harry’s here are Mum, Robin, and Gemma, and it’s mostly because his family always know where he is, and because Gemma and he can’t stop sending each other Olivia updates of their respective cats. Well, not Harry’s cat, of course. This Olivia is Taylor’s. Harry has made fast friends with her anyway.

Being off tour doesn’t make Taylor any less busy than she usually is, it feels like. Most days she’s gone after breakfast, or sometimes before, off to go to the gym with Karlie, or shopping with Cara, or just to hang out with her myriad of friends. Harry loves people, but New York somehow makes him want to be by himself, and watching her flutter through her life is enough to make him dizzy.

They work out a routine where the have breakfast together and sometimes even dinner, if she’s not otherwise engaged and he doesn’t let himself get lost in the vastness of the New York concrete jungle. At first - despite her insistence that they’re fine, and there’s no reason they shouldn’t be friends, they’re adults after all - conversation between them was stilted. But they’re both experts at small talk and they’ve been able to talk to each other before, so it only takes a few days for them to find a common ground, and from then on it’s... fun. Taylor’s fun. She’s witty, and sarcastic, patient, and a good listener. It’s not that they start baring their souls to each other, but they can talk like friends, and it’s nice. Their evenings together are either spent cooking, or eating takeaway in the living room and playing with her cats. More often than not there’s a film on in the background.

Tonight is a takeaway night, and Taylor’s put music on instead. Harry’s lying on the floor staring at her ceiling, half listening to a boy sing about being lost and not ready to be found, have listening to Taylor encouraging Meredith to use the strand of Harry’s hair Taylor’s wiggling around as a cat toy.

“I’m punishing you because your hair’s better than mine,” Taylor leans over him to say. Her lips aren’t as immaculately red anymore as they were this morning, but Harry supposes a full day, not to mention a dinner of burgers and chips, will do that.

He blinks up at her innocently. “Jealousy will give you wrinkles.”

“That must be where you got yours,” she quips, prompting him to laugh.

She bops him on the nose and they share a smile before she goes back to trying to rile up her cat. Meredith is far too chill to be interested, Harry knows, and Olivia loves him. He’s confident he’s not in any immediate danger. And anyway, it’s nice, lying here, with the music on and her voice talking to her cats and, occasionally, to him.

Harry never thought he’d end up here, but he’s glad he did.

 

****

The End


End file.
